1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to food products, and more particularly to a meal kit and associated packaging therefor.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
The prior art includes meal kits in which a plurality of pre-measured meal components are packaged together for consumer use in preparation of a meal. Some meal kits include a plurality of pouches containing different meal components that are to be combined with, e.g., water, milk, butter, margarine, salt and/or other commonly available ingredients, with instructions for preparation of the meal included on the package. The steps required for preparation of the meal may include, e.g., one or more steps involving mixing or otherwise combining various components, and one or more cooking steps.
In providing packaging for this type of product, among the considerations that must be addressed are the ability of the packaging to receive product in high-speed commercial filling operations; the degree of difficulty that will be encountered by the consumer in opening the packaging and dispensing or removing product; the ability of the packaging to withstand various loads, such as stacking loads, during filling, sealing, shipping, display, and consumer use; the ability of the packaging to be interfit efficiently among like packaging; the cost of manufacture.
It is also important that packaging of this type be aesthetically pleasing where it is intended to be displayed for commercial sale to consumers in grocery stores and/or other retail establishments. The graphics that are visible at a retail location generally must include required notices such as ingredient information, and the space available for graphics on the package exterior is limited.
One of the problems addressed by the invention is to provide improved economical, commercially viable packaging for meal kits which adequately addresses the above considerations.
Another problem addressed herein is to provide such packaging with improved graphics display capability.
A further problem addressed herein is facilitation of opening of such packaging without making the carton unacceptably susceptible to damage or failure during shipping and handling.